


Someone to talk to

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Porrim listens to Eridan's sob story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to talk to

When you see him standing by himself, you feel bad for him. He looks lonely. He seems deep in thought, so you’re afraid to interrupt at first, until you see him sigh deeply. That sigh is what makes you approach him.

You learn his name is Eridan, and he’s “just as hopeless as Cronus.” You correctly guess that they’re dancestors, and you offer to listen to his story. “You look like you could use someone to talk to,” you tell him.

After a moment, he launches into it.

It started out innocently enough – he wanted a matespritship with Feferi (a name that you recognize, but you can’t remember who exactly she is), but they ended up in a moirallegiance. She broke it off with him because he was “a bit too much to handle”, and didn’t want to start a romance in a different quadrant. Sad, but really pretty typical.

What sticks out to you though is the tone he tells the story with. He’s gloomy (and he has every right to be), but he also seems a little angry. When he brings up a matesprit of hers, he’s downright pissed.

“I have no clue what she ever saw in him,” he spits. “He was such a douchebag to everyone. At least I respected her.”

You start shaking your head there. You can’t help it, you’ve got to interrupt. “Do you not trust her judgment? Don’t you think she can tell who respects her and who doesn’t?”

He’s taken aback, but he answers calmly. “Well, yeah, I guess. She’s not some damsel in distress.”

“So what’s wrong with this other guy? You’ll have to give me a better answer than ‘he’s an asshole.’ Trolls are naturally assholes,” you add.

That seems to stump him. “Then nothing, I guess. He’s just a stupid land dweller.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” you ask, genuinely confused by his answer.

“Nothing,” he says again. You’re starting to think he’s pretty confused too. “I just think she should’ve been with me, not some trash like him.”

Well, there’s your answer. “Maybe that’s why she wasn’t interested,” you say as delicately as you can (which, as it turns out, is not delicately at all). He starts to look confused and slightly offended, so you elaborate. “You hate her other love interests because you feel like she’s supposed to be with you. Really she doesn’t owe you anything.”

“I never said she did,” he spits, though you can see him thinking back, trying to remember if he did actually say that.

“Then you should stop acting like she does,” you say. “That’s how it comes off.”

His brow wrinkles as he mulls that over. “You think…she thinks I think she’s obligated to be with me?”

It takes you a second to wrap your mind around that sentence, but when you do you nod. He’s silent for another moment. You let him take a moment to look back on his actions. When the silence goes on for too long, you feel the need to give a piece of advice. “Will she speak to you?”

Eridan shrugs. “She’ll talk a little. She runs off when I tell her I miss her and we should hang out sometime, though.”

“Duh, because you’re hitting on her.” He raises an eyebrow. “You’re lucky she’ll talk to you at all. A lot of girls don’t want anything to do with their exes because it’s too awkward. It’s probably still awkward, and hitting on her will only make it worse.”

He crosses his arms grumpily, but if he’s anything like Cronus, you think he’s actually mulling over what you’ve said. Your work here is done then, you think.

“I’m off, then. Good luck making up with Feferi, and filling up your quadrants.” With a twitch of your hand that barely qualifies as a wave, you take your leave. You see him wave back, and just barely hear him thank you as well.

You hope he manages to fix his lost friendship.


End file.
